Letnia gorączka
by Liryczna
Summary: Tym razem Kuroko Tetsuya naprawdę wpadł w duże kłopoty. Akashi nigdy nie pozwolił mu na złapanie grypy. AkaKuro


Autorstwo: Lir&Nen. Pisane na event literacki Artefaktów – Liźnięcie słodyczą, 8.08.2012.

**Letnia gorączka.**

Zaczęło się od bólu głowy, jednak on mógł być spowodowany samym przemęczeniem. Treningi ostatnio stały się o wiele bardziej wymagające niż wcześniej i pozostawiały ich wszystkich, nawet tych najlepszych, na skraju wyczerpania.

Następne były uderzenia gorąca, temperatura skacząca nagle i bez żadnego powodu, ale to była przecież pełnia lata. Każde z nich cierpiało w upale, który sprawiał, że ulice miast pustoszały w samym środku dnia. Rozgrzany asfalt był miękki pod podeszwami treningowych butów, a kołyszące się na poboczach przydługie źdźbła traw miały jasny, słomkowy kolor. Ziemia była tak spragniona wody, że przy każdym kroku wzbijały się z niej tumany kurzu, który unosił się długo w powietrzu, pozbawionym nawet odrobiny ruchu.

Dopiero, gdy głos uwiązł mu w gardle całkowicie, a gorączka stała się tak wysoka, że pojawiły się dreszcze, zrozumiał, że coś jest nie tak. Inni nie zauważyli nic, nie było to też dziwne. Jeżeli Kuroko było ciężko dostrzec normalnie, teraz było to praktycznie niemożliwe. Tylko jedna para oczu śledziła go przez cały czas, rozszerzając się nagle, gdy ich właściciel jako pierwszy właściwie ocenił sytuację.

To było niedopuszczalne.

Kapitan często musiał zmuszać całą drużynę do morderczego treningu, jednak po raz pierwszy zdarzyło się coś takiego. Tym razem Kuroko Tetsuya naprawdę wpadł w duże kłopoty. Akashi nigdy nie pozwolił mu na złapanie grypy.

Dom był pusty, gdy wrócił do niego późnym wieczorem, wyczerpany treningiem, praktycznie pozbawiony głosu i skupiony wyłącznie na wizji zawinięcia się w kilka koców i zignorowania szkoły przez parę dni. Ostatnio prawie cały czas mieszkał sam, z rodzicami wciąż na długich delegacjach i brakiem rodzeństwa z upływem lat zdarzało się to coraz częściej. Teraz potrafił sam zająć się sobą, więc właśnie tego od niego oczekiwano.

Poruszając się jak w transie, otworzył na oścież okna, żeby wpuścić chociaż odrobinę świeżego powietrza, zaparzył herbatę, wrzucając do niej maksymalnie dużo cukru i wpełzł do łóżka, obiecując sobie, że nie wyjdzie z niego przynajmniej do następnej soboty.

W zaśnięciu przeszkadzał mu jego własny ciężki oddech, rwący ból w stawach sprawiał, że co chwilę musiał zmieniać pozycję, miotając się w pościeli aż do świtu. Poranek nie przyniósł żadnej poprawy, więc zrezygnował z jakichkolwiek prób zebrania się do szkoły.

Zamiast tego sięgnął po telefon, wybierając wyuczony na pamięć numer.

Momoi Satsuki należała do dziewczyn, które przypisują inny dzwonek do każdego numeru na swojej liście. Akashi lubił wiedzieć wszystko, więc nawet tak bezużyteczna wiedza jak to, dla kogo wybrała jaką melodię została bezpiecznie skatalogowana w jego pamięci, do momentu, gdy mogła okazać się pożyteczna. Kise dzwonił do dziewczyny często, głównie po to, by wyłgać się z treningów przedłużającą się sesją zdjęciową, więc praktycznie każdy w drużynie miał już dosyć pierwszych tonów piosenki Taylor Swift, które odbijały się echem po pierwszej sali gimnastycznej gimnazjum Teiko. Midorima i Murasakibara, sporadycznie dzwoniący w poszukiwaniu pomocy w znalezieniu dziwacznych przedmiotów i słodyczy mieli nudne popowe piosenki, nic, co mogłoby zainteresować Akashiego, który sam był zapisany w jej kontaktach razem z końcowym fragmentem drugiego koncertu fortepianowego Rachmaninova. Aomine nie dzwonił do Momoi prawie nigdy, rockowa ballada z gatunku maniakalnie słuchanych przez nastolatki nieczęsto miała szansę wybrzmieć do końca. Jedna osoba w ich drużynie dzwoniła do niej jednak o wiele rzadziej.

Akashi i Momoi byli właśnie w połowie drogi do szkoły, idąc powoli i obmyślając kolejne strategie na następne mecze, gdy najbardziej wyczekiwana przez dziewczynę melodia dobiegła do ich uszu, powodując, że natychmiast rzuciła się w kierunku telefonu.

- Tetsu-kun! - zawołała do głośnika radośnie**. **- Tak się cieszę, że do mnie dzwonisz!

- Momoi-san... - Kuroko nagle przerwał, odrobinę przerażony swoim zachrypniętym głosem. Ból to jedno, ale skrzek, który wydarł się z jego gardła był dla niego czymś zaskakującym.

- Tetsu-kun? - słychać było, że dziewczyna jest również nieco zdezorientowana. – Coś się stało?

- Wybacz, że dzwonię do ciebie o tak wczesnej porze. Niestety nie najlepiej się czuję i nie dam rady być dzisiaj na treningu.

Momoi zerknęła niepewnie na idącego obok niej Akashiego, który przyglądał jej się z zainteresowaniem. Pokręciła głową, sygnalizując, że nie powinien się w to mieszać teraz. Nie miała jednak czasu na zachwyt, że Kuroko wybrał właśnie ją. Skoro Tetsu-kun jej potrzebował, to powinna myśleć logicznie.

- Jeżeli naprawdę źle się czujesz, to powinieneś pójść do szpitala - zastanowiła się przez chwilę - z tego co wiem masz przynajmniej dwa w swojej okolicy, jeden dwie ulice dalej, skręć tylko przy...

- Momoi-san, dziękuję bardzo za informację - wtrącił się niemal natychmiast, beznamiętnym głosem. - Nie ma takiej potrzeby, chcę tylko zostać dzisiaj w domu. O ile to możliwe.

- Szkołą się nie przejmuj, załatwię to - oświadczyła z przekonaniem. Jeżeli to właśnie Kuroko o coś poprosił, nie mogła go zawieść. - Znam też bardzo dobrze jedną dziewczynę z twojej klasy, na pewno pozwoli mi skopiować notatki dla ciebie.

- Dziękuję, Momoi-san.

- Jeśli chcesz, mogę poprosić, żeby Dai-chan do ciebie wpadł, pewnie i tak nie będzie go dzisiaj na zajęciach. - Westchnęła z irytacją. - Może przynajmniej tym razem do czegoś się przyda.

- Poradzę sobie sam.

Momoi zwróciła wzrok w stronę Akashiego, który jednak nie wydawał się już zainteresowany rozmową. Wręcz przeciwnie, zerkał właśnie do teczki z informacjami na temat ich następnego przeciwnika i całkowicie ją ignorował.

- Tetsu-kun, muszę już kończyć, bo zbliżamy się do szkoły - powiedziała z żalem, gdy minęli ostatni zakręt, wychodząc prosto pod bramę gimnazjum Teiko. - Jeżeli będziesz czegoś potrzebować, to zadzwoń, dobrze?

- Oczywiście. Miłego dnia, Momoi-san.

Z takim pożegnaniem z pewnością miał to być dla niej dobry dzień.

- Satsuki, mam do ciebie prośbę...

Albo jednak nie do końca.

Gdyby był w stanie wstać i wyjść na dwór, mógłby kupić cokolwiek, co zbiłoby jego gorączkę przynajmniej do akceptowalnego poziomu. Nawet gdyby tego dokonał, leki były drogie, a jego budżet zawsze ograniczał fakt, że z wydzieloną na każdy dzień kwotą musiał poradzić sobie do następnego miesiąca. Równocześnie odkładał też wystarczająco dużo na nowe ubrania, a przede wszystkim buty, które zdzierały się o wiele częściej, niż powinny przy normalnym użytkowaniu. Dobrze wiedział, że jeżeli teraz wyda więcej bez zaplanowania tego, pod koniec miesiąca stanie przed o wiele gorszą od jakiegokolwiek bólu wizją śmierci z głodu. Poza tym najbliższa apteka była tak daleko, że dotarcie tam w jego aktualnym stanie było praktycznie niemożliwe. Usiłował przekonać sam siebie, że wychodzenie z łóżka było złym pomysłem, gdy przypomniał sobie nagle, że nieleczona grypa może okazać się śmiertelna i zamarł, rozważając to ponownie. W końcu ból głowy stał się nie do zniesienia, więc postanowił spróbować.

Jego dłonie zadrżały lekko, gdy usiłował zapiąć najwyższy guzik koszuli ze szkolnego mundurka - jedynej, która była w zasięgu ręki. Rozprostował i zgiął na próbę palce, przyglądając im się uważnie. Zazwyczaj nawet najmniejszy tik nerwowy nie zdradzał jego prawdziwego stanu, a teraz nie potrafił nawet porządnie założyć stroju, który nosił codziennie. Naprawdę nie było z nim dobrze.

Kiedy w końcu stanął chwiejnie, kompletnie ubrany, ale wciąż z całkowicie rozczochranymi włosami, których naprawdę nie chciało mu się doprowadzać do porządku, świat zawirował dookoła niego, powodując, że przed jego oczami pojawiły się czarne plamy. W pośpiechu niemalże po omacku dotarł do przedpokoju, wsuwając na nogi pierwsze z brzegu buty. Nie zamierzał się jeszcze poddawać.

Dopiero otwierając drzwi zrozumiał jak bardzo zły był to pomysł. W jednej chwili, jego kolana zrobiły się miękkie i słabe, a on stracił równowagę, tak jak gdyby podcięto mu nogi. Poleciał do przodu, prosto na spotkanie z poręczą schodów, gdy nagle ktoś chwycił go za łokieć, drugą ręką wspierając w pasie i ratując przed niefortunnym upadkiem. Kuroko z trudem zdusił kaszel, usiłując odzyskać panowanie nad sobą, ale nogi ugięły się pod jego ciężarem ponownie, sprawiając, że bezwolnie jeszcze bardziej oparł się na przytrzymującym go ramieniu. Zamroczony i zdezorientowany, nie był w stanie nawet otworzyć oczu, a co dopiero wyrwać się z objęć. Nie potrafił też zaprotestować, gdy jego wybawca wciągnął go do jego własnego mieszkania, kopnięciem zamykając drzwi.

- Oszalałeś do reszty? - Usłyszał znajomy, zagniewany głos, gdy w końcu otrząsnął się odrobinę. - Gdzie ty się niby wybierasz w takim stanie?

Kuroko jedynie westchnął, rozpoznając głos swojego kapitana. Z trudem podniósł na niego wzrok. Chociaż wciąż trzymał go blisko siebie, rudowłosy chłopak rozluźnił odrobinę swój uścisk, żeby spojrzeć dokładniej na twarz chorego. Jego oczy przymglone były gorączką, błyszczące i głębsze niż zazwyczaj, więc bez wahania, Akashi oparł swoje czoło na rozpalonym czole drugiego nastolatka, wykorzystując ich minimalną różnicę wzrostu.

Kuroko miał poważne kłopoty, różnica ich temperatur była o wiele zbyt wysoka.

- Won do łóżka - rozkazał w końcu Akashi, wypuszczając go ze swoich ramion całkowicie. Kuroko zawrócił posłusznie, z przyzwyczajenia bez protestów wykonując polecenie. Niestety, to, czego chciał jego umysł, niekoniecznie było w stanie wykonać ciało, bo już po kilku krokach zachwiał się ponownie, zmuszając Akashiego do wsparcia go, żeby się nie przewrócił. Poirytowany tym kapitan pomógł mu zdjąć buty i, całkowicie ignorując protesty, przeniósł go tych kilka ostatnich metrów, nie mogąc nie zauważyć jak lekki tak naprawdę był ich szósty zawodnik.

- Nie potrzebuję pomocy - wymamrotał Kuroko, gdy wylądował w końcu na łóżku, a Akashi sięgnął w stronę jego kołnierza, żeby pomóc mu pozbyć się tej irytującej koszuli. - Poradzę sobie sam.

- Oczywiście - mruknął czerwonowłosy. - Proponuję od razu iść na mecz w takim stanie. Przecież jesteś w szczycie formy. - Pomógł mu rozebrać się do bielizny i ubrać o wiele wygodniejszą piżamę, po czym pchnął go w dół, by położył się całkowicie.

Akashi się martwił, to było oczywiste.

Być może po części było tak dlatego, że Kuroko, nawet jeżeli nie był potrzebny w każdym meczu, wciąż był częścią drużyny, a Akashi nigdy nie pozwalał im na nawet najmniejszy spadek formy. Wszystko to, co rudzielec robił, koncentrowało się tylko i wyłącznie na wygranej, bo też dla niego nie było żadnej innej możliwości. Przegrana nie wchodziła w grę, bo jak mógł przegrać, jeżeli nigdy się nie mylił?

Skoro ktoś, kto pozostawał pod jego opieką zachorował... Akashi nie był człowiekiem, który mógłby czuć się winny z takiego powodu, co to, to nie. Jednak z pewnością było to dla niego niewygodne. Za bardzo przypominało niedopatrzenie, zbyt blisko było do porażki.

To było niewybaczalne i musiał to natychmiast naprawić.

- Nie powinieneś być jeszcze w szkole? - zapytał w końcu Kuroko, przerywając niezręczną ciszę i starając skoncentrować się na tyle, żeby dostrzec migający wyświetlacz zegarka po drugiej stronie pokoju. Bez skutku, dla jego zmęczonych oczu liczby wciąż pozostawały zamazane. - Albo na treningu?

- Satsuki się dzisiaj nimi zajmie. Od czasu do czasu przyda im się taka zmiana.

Kuroko wzdrygnął się lekko. O ile piekielny trening, zamiast zwyczajnego morderczego treningu można w ogóle nazwać zmianą.

- Rozumiem - zdołał jedynie wydusić, zanim przerwał mu gwałtowny atak kaszlu, którego nie zdołał powstrzymać. Gdy zaczął się krztusić, Akashi pomógł mu usiąść, natychmiast znajdując się obok niego i czekając cierpliwie aż odzyska oddech, uspakajającym gestem masując plecy.

- Gdzie trzymasz leki? - zapytał w końcu, gdy Kuroko wreszcie mógł wydusić z siebie odpowiedź. - Potrzebujesz czegoś więcej, niż zwykłej aspiryny, Tetsuya.

Jedyną reakcją była cisza.

- Tetsuya... - Głos Akashiego stał się nagle o wiele bardziej złowrogi. - Leki.

- Nie mam. - Kuroko zamrugał, wciąż nie zmieniając pustego wyrazu na swojej twarzy, który przybrał natychmiast, gdy kaszel odpuścił. Kompletnie nie zmieniając mimiki, wpatrywał się beznamiętnie w coraz bardziej poirytowanego rudzielca.

- Jak to _nie mam_?

- Po prostu - zakaszlał. - Nie pomyślałem o tym wcześniej. Kiedy się zjawiłeś, wychodziłem do apteki.

- W takim razie odpoczywaj. - Akashi podniósł się z łóżka. Powinien był się tego spodziewać, w końcu Kuroko nigdy nie należał do osób przesadnie dbających o siebie. - I nawet nie próbuj wychodzić z łóżka - dodał. - Zaraz wrócę.

Ruszył do drzwi planując wyjść bez mówienia czegokolwiek jeszcze, jednak na widok wpijających się w niego rozpalonych gorączką jasnoniebieskich tęczówek skapitulował całkowicie.

- Idę do apteki. I przynajmniej kupię po drodze coś do jedzenia, nie możesz wiecznie żywić się samymi jajkami. Nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem, że ostatnio znowu straciłeś na wadze. To się odbija na twoich wynikach.

Oczy Kuroko rozszerzyły się nieco w zdziwieniu, a kącik jego ust drgnął w lekkim uśmiechu, który był łatwy do przeoczenia, ale ich kapitan nie bez powodu znany był ze swojego wzroku. Nic nie umykało jego uwadze, nigdy.

- Dziękuję.

Akashi odwrócił się bez słowa.

Chwilę później Kuroko usłyszał trzask zamykanych zdecydowanym ruchem drzwi. Z niemal niewidocznym uśmiechem opadł na łóżko, w końcu poddając się zmęczeniu.

- Wróciłem.

Zero reakcji.

- Ej, Tetsuya... - Akashi pochylił się nad łóżkiem. Kuroko słyszał go, ale głos jego kapitana był dziwnie przytłumiony i oddalony. Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć, ani nawet poruszyć się, żeby zasygnalizować, że wszystko w porządku. Gardło, ściśnięte bólem, odmówiło posłuszeństwa, a powieki były ciężkie, o wiele zbyt ciężkie, by był w stanie je unieść.

- Ej! - Akashi chwycił go za ramię i potrząsnął. Dopiero to poskutkowało, bo nagły atak kaszlu zmusił Kuroko do reakcji.

- C-co się stało? - spytał odrobinę przytomniej, gdy w końcu zdołał złapać oddech.

- Przez chwilę wyglądało to tak, jakbyś przestał oddychać. Wystraszyłeś mnie. - Akashi odsunął się od niego, starając się przywrócić na twarz bardziej beznamiętny wyraz. Jego oczy nadal były jednak szeroko otwarte, czerwone tęczówki niemalże przysłonięte czernią źrenic. Wyglądał na bardziej wystraszonego, niż zdziwionego, co na jego twarzy wydawało się dziwnie nieodpowiednie.

- Naprawdę? - spytał swoim monotonnym głosem Kuroko, ale natychmiast tego pożałował, widząc wzrok Akashiego. - Ja...

- Nieważne - przerwał mu czerwonowłosy. - Przyniosłem co trzeba, więc usiądź.

Dopiero teraz Kuroko zobaczył w jego dłoni wypchaną po brzegi torbę.

- Akashi-k...

Jego kapitan jednak nie słuchał go już wcale, idącdo kuchni i czując się zupełnie jak u siebie. Chwilę później rozległo się trzaśnięcie drzwiczek szafki i brzdęknięcie szkła. Kuroko z wysiłkiem usiadł i po prostu czekał, nie mając żadnego wyboru. Po dłuższej chwili Akashi wrócił, niosąc tacę z dzbankiem wody, szklanką i górą najprzeróżniejszych tabletek.

- Masz, popij to. - Akashi wręczył Kuroko kilka małych pigułek, w których chłopak rozpoznał lek przeciwgorączkowy i witaminy. - I nawet nie mów, że nie dasz rady przełknąć. Chyba nie chcesz, żebym cię zmusił - dodał, widząc, jak szklanka drży w jego dłoni.

Kuroko kiwnął głową i z trudem przyłożył ją do ust. Woda była słodka, zapewne wymieszana z dużą ilością miodu, który sprawił, że o wiele łatwiej było zmusić się do przepchnięcia jej przez zdarte gardło. Z każdym łykiem zdawało się ono zresztą boleć coraz mniej i, chociaż ból nawracał, to i tak była to spora ulga.

Po chwili Akashi zadowolony odstawił pustą szklankę na stolik.

- Powinieneś coś zjeść, inaczej nie będziesz w stanie zwalczyć choroby - oświadczył, głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

- Przykro mi, ale nie jestem głodny.

- Tetsuya... - Kuroko pokręcił głową, ignorując jego groźne spojrzenie. - Musisz jeść, jeżeli chcesz wyzdrowieć.

- Nie dam rady - powiedział tylko Kuroko, całkowicie szczerze. Jego powieki stawały się powoli coraz cięższe. Widząc to, Akashi westchnął.

- W takim razie śpij. Zjesz coś, jak już się obudzisz.

- Akashi-kun, w kwestii pieniędzy...

- Kładź się, Tetsuya. - Akashi spojrzał na niego ostro. - Nie jesteś mi nic winien - dodał, siląc się na łagodniejszy ton, który jednak nie pozostawiał miejsca na dyskusję.

Kuroko posłusznie padł na poduszki i zakopał się pod kołdrą po sam nos. Akashi usiadł obok, odruchowo sięgając do jego czoła, żeby sprawdzić temperaturę, która zdawała się wciąż nie spadać. Widocznie musieli na to jeszcze trochę poczekać.

- Masz odpoczywać, nawet nie myśl o wstawaniu - rozkazał, wzrokiem komunikując, że każde nieposłuszeństwo zostanie bezlitośnie ukarane. Dopiero gdy Kuroko miał już zamknięte oczy, czerwonowłosy mógł pozwolić sobie na odrobinę troski w spojrzeniu. Ale tylko odrobinę.

Siedział tak obok niego dłuższą chwilę w ciszy, kontemplując, czy Kuroko obudzi się przed nadejściem poranka. Jego ręka bezwiednie zabłądziła wyżej, z rozpalonego czoła wędrując pomiędzy potargane kosmyki. Akashi przeczesał włosy dłonią, zastanawiając się jakim cudem mogły one wciąż być tak miękkie, nawet pomimo całej doby spędzonej w łóżku. Zrezygnował jednak z dociekania, przesuwając opuszkiem palca po popękanej od gorączki wardze. Powinien był wmusić w niego więcej płynów, przypilnować, żeby się nie odwodnił. Budzenie go teraz byłoby jednak bezsensowne, więc Akashi w końcu wstał i przeniósł się na fotel stojący odrobinę dalej. Ten Kuroko... Chociaż wydawał się być najbardziej odpowiedzialnym z ich grupy, to wciąż potrzebował, żeby ktoś się nim zajął.

Akashi uśmiechnął się lekko. To właśnie zamierzał zrobić.

W końcu to był Kuroko, na którym każdemu z ich drużyny zależało, mniej lub bardziej.

- Nie ma się czym martwić - mruknął cicho, żeby go przypadkiem nie zbudzić, patrząc na rozmazującą się w zapadającym mroku sylwetkę śpiącego spokojnie chłopaka. - Będzie dobrze.

W chwilę później on też zasnął, płytkim snem pełnym zmartwień, z którego wybudzał się co chwilę, tylko po to, by sprawdzić, jak bardzo nieregularny jest oddech Kuroko.

Następnego dnia rzeczywiście było już lepiej.


End file.
